


Dief and Turtle's Flag Day Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [39]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief and Turtle celebrate flag day in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Flag Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Next week's comic will be this Sunday for Father's Day.
> 
> AN 2: Turtle is the colors of the galapagos flag.


End file.
